1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitting method, a receiving method, a transmitting apparatus, a receiving apparatus, a transmitting system and a medium.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in a case where pay service is provided in such a system as image and audio data are simultaneously transmitted to a plurality of receivers by using digital transmitting media as described above, for example, it is a general method in which a service providing side provides only a watching and listening person (to be referred as audience hereinafter) who paid a fixed watching and listening fee, with information (network address and port number of transmitter, password using at connection, and the like) which allows the audience connecting to a transmitter. However, in such the method, since data to be transmitted is generally sent without any process or management such as encoding (or encryption), there is some fear that the audience who does not pay the watching and listening fee taps the transmitted data.
In order to eliminate such a problem, it can be supposed to apply a following method which is used in a pay television system or the like. That is, in this method, the service providing side encodes the data to be transmitted in a specific encoding (encryption) system, and then provides a decoding (decipher) means corresponding to this encoding system to the contracted audience. On the other hand, the contracted audience decodes the transmitted data by using the provided decoding means and watches and listens it (e.g., program), and pays a fixed fee in a predetermined method in such the unit as month, year or the like for a contract term. Further, a local fee management system such as, e.g., a video watching and listening fee management system in a hotel has been known.
However, in such the conventional system, the fixed fee is paid for one program, or the fixed fee is paid for the programs in the unit of month or year, whereby the watching and listening fee is fixedly determined irrespective of whether or not the audience actually watches and listens the programs. Therefore, the fee could not be flexibly managed.